


Nail Varnish

by PixieDust294



Series: 31 Challenge [7]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gansey is frustrated, Other, Ronan and Gansey bromance, Ronan is a good friend in his own way, nail varnish is for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294
Summary: Ronan and Gansey have a chat about what is for girls and what isn't
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch
Series: 31 Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Nail Varnish

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, but I enjoyed playing with Ronan and Gansey's friendship without the others around.

Gansey stepped through the door of Monmouth Manufacturing. He could hear the loud music from Ronan’s bedroom. He threw himself on his unmade bed and gazed over at his model of Henrietta. He smiled, looking at Fox Way, already wishing he was back there. Ronan’s music got louder as the door opened. Chainsaw swooped through the room and sat beside Gansey, looking up at him with her head cocked to the side.

“She wants to know what the dopey grin is all about.” Ronan smirked as he headed for the kitchen/bathroom. Gansey tried to rearrange his facial features so that he didn’t look quite as lovesick.

“Where’s Parrish?” Gansey asked as Ronan reappeared. “Are you and him not permanently attached to each other these days?”

Ronan’s cheeks flushed, he frowned to try and make the colouring go away.

“How the fuck am I supposed to know? Not his boyfriend.” Gansey looked at him, “Keeper, I meant. You know what I meant.” Gansey nodded, trying not to provoke Ronan unintentionally. The bed bounced as Ronan sat down heavily.

“What’d you get up to with the maggot? Or do I not want to know?”

“In that house? You think we can get privacy in that house?” Gansey laughed, “We just hung out, she wanted me to paint her nails and then bugged me to paint mine. I said yes to keep her happy, you know. I’ll scrub it off later.” Ronan hadn’t even noticed the dark blue nail varnish on Gansey’s fingers until he’d mentioned it. He shrugged, it looked pretty good.

“I like it,” he told Gansey. “I think you should keep it.”Gansey took a long look at his fingernails. There was a shadow of a smile playing on the corners of his lips. Ronan knew that Gansey liked the nail varnish too. “Who cares if anyone else likes it though. Do you?”

“It’s a nice shade, but nail varnish is for girls. I’m sure we…” Gansey had started but Ronan interrupted him.

“Fuck if it’s for girls or not. Why can’t you wear it, if you like it?”

Gansey’s mouth opened and closed as he tried to come up with an argument. Ronan didn’t give him a chance though and headed back into his room and turned his music back on. Gansey’s eyes followed him before he looked down at Chainsaw, who was also looking at Ronan’s bedroom door.

“I’ll take it off tomorrow, it’s not doing any harm right now.” He told her.


End file.
